Nordics X Reader Never forget
by MissHetalia1234
Summary: I wake up in the middle of nowhere the only thing i can remember is my name and this symbol at my wrist that snowflake that looks like a crown. I thought that my only problem was the emptiness in my brain. But after some turbulences i met the NordicsThat show it all began... Nordics X Reader! Also hints of Allies
1. Icy ways

Hello here is the author.I was updating this story and i hope that you´ll like it.

Please don´t blame my bad grammar spelling and writing...I´m from Germany and i´m not a profacional yet.

So just relax while reading and please,please review. :3

Author note:For the ones who didn´t know it yet,

(y/n) means your name and the dots ... is a time skip (or a pause)

Chapter 1:  
Icy ways

I didn't know where I belong to.  
Or better.I can't remember anything.

The only thing,the littlest I could barely memorize is that I woke up in the middle of nowhere.  
And my name...

Everywhere around me was nothing else then Snow.  
I slowly stood up and watched my surroundings.  
And then..I looked at myself.

The only thing I wore was a silky white dress that goes to my knees.I touched my pale skin.

I must looked like a ,White,inconsiderable and dead.  
Well..actually half dead.  
I couldn't feel any pulse not any breeze of the .

But what really wondered me was the fact that I was still alive.

Suddenly my feet started to move without my thinking.  
They started to move until I started to run.  
I didn't even know why I was running but something inside of me wanted to get me move.

And then I fell.  
My (h/l) (h/c) hair spun around and my face hit the cold Ground.  
For a short moment it felt like my heart just stop beating.  
And then I blacked out.

...

Two men's were sitting at a small old bench and sipped there coffee.  
The cold wind blew at there bodies.

,,Whoah it became more colder than I thought!"a man with defying blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes said.

,,Yeah..but don't forget that that's 're living in a cold Region."a man with a cross in his hair and dark blue eyes replied.

,,Well let's walk a little maybe it will warm us up Lukas!"the man with the defying hair answered with a Grin.  
,,If you say so Matthias.."Lukas murmured.

There boots crouched into the white snow and left their footprints back.  
Suddenly something flew rightly into Lukas face and threw him to the ground.

,,Whoah!Lukas,what the heck happened?!"Matthias screamed shocked and run to his friend.

,,Urgh..I don't know.."Lukas stammered.  
As he sat up he saw something shiny in front of his dull eyes.

As he looked clearly at it he saw a little blue fairy that stares right back into his midnight blue eyes.

,,Who are you?"Lukas asked monotonly.

,,What?It's me!Matthias."his friend replied confused.

,,Not you Idiot!The fairy.."Lukas replied.

Matthias looked confused at his always knew that Lukas has something for Magic and Occult but he never thought that he truly believes in Fairies.

,,So you can see me?"the Fairy asked bewildered.  
,, something happen?"Lukas asked back.

,,Yes!A Girl is laying in the Snow and I think that she needs our help!Please you have to help her!"the fairy blabbered fast.

Lukas eyes widened a bit.A Girl?  
Outside in the cold snow?

He immediately stood up and ran into the direction which the fairy told him.  
Matthias ran after Lukas and screamed after him:  
,,Lukas where are you going?!"

,,Can't you see?There's someone who needs our help right know!"  
Lukas replied back.  
,,What do you mean?!First explain then ran away!"Matthias said.

Lukas stopped and turned to Matthias:,,A Fairy told me that there would be a girl outside in the snow and that she needs help!Don't you understand?"Lukas told him sternly.

Of course he didn't could he?For him it looks like Lukas was talking with the air.

Matthias stares at his friend for a moment and than ran in front of him.

,,Come on we have to save a Girl!"  
He said to Lukas.

Lukas was fast after his heels and after a few minutes they saw a figure in the snow.

As they got nearer to it they saw her pale half dead Body that almost looks transparent in the snow.

Matthias got to one of his knees and carefully touched the shoulder of the shrieked a little at the contact of her cold skin.

,,Hey Wake up!"he said.  
He shrugged her a there was still life in her.

But nothing came.  
,,Oh,come on!"Matthias replied nervous.  
He didn't want the girl to she almost looked dead...  
It wouldn't wonder such a thin dress anyone would froze to death.  
And the fact that there was a little blood running down her forehead doesn't made it any better.  
Maybe she hits her head badly and was already dead.

He slowly touched the neck of the girl to check her pulse.  
He sighed was very weak but it was still there.

She could still have a chance..

He took of his jacket and put it around the cold body of the girl.  
Then he carefully takes her in his arms and started to move.

Lukas quietly went after his friend.  
,,What are we doing know?"Lukas asked.

,,We're bringing her to our 's still a little Life in her!"Matthias said serious.

Lukas never saw him like that but he nodded.  
But then he stopped and tapped Matthias on his shoulder.

,,But if we're waiting too long she will sure die.I'm gonna tell Tino to pick us up fast."Lukas replied and called Tino.

After a few Minutes Tino arrived with his car at the place were Lukas and Matthias are.  
Matthias went with (y/n) in the back and Lukas next to the Drivers sit.

,,What happened I didn't understand everything at the phone."Tino asked worried.  
He looked in the front car mirror and saw (y/n) half death body in the Hold of Matthias.

He drove as far as he could and soon they arrived at their house.  
Matthias was the first who get out of the car and took (y/n) carefully to the house.

The other two men were fast after his heels and Tino opened the front door and let the other go inside of the warm cosy house.

Matthias went to the living room and lay (y/n) on the couch in front of the  
Lukas went upstairs to get thick blankets.

Everyone was in a hurry to make sure that this life won't stop living.  
They laid many blankets at her cold body and turned the fireplace on.  
Lukas then registered something on her neck.

He slowly went nearer to her and took a closer look at the chain on your neck.  
There was a little Goldplatte with your name on it.

,,So your name is (y/n)..."he said monotony.

...

,,W-where am I?"you murmured.

I looked at my surrounding.I sort of get to a very warm room and someone covered myself thick in blankets.

I felt already how the sweat went down my back.

Everything swam around me.I couldn´t think.

And suddenly a mirror image of myself appeared in front of me.

,,Who are you?´´It was me but on any instance it wasn´t.

,,Come..´´my mirror image told me and took my hand.

And then she took me with her to the mirror.

Back to the _icy way_ i was lost...


	2. Back again

Nordics X Reader *Never forget*

Hello,here is finally the second chapter...I hope that you will like this chapter too and that you will follow this story..

Well i hope you enjoy this please review :3

Chapter 2  
_Back again_

I was_ back_ at the cold snowy Ground I were before.  
I turned confused to my mirror image who sat down right next to me.

,,(y/n),Did you forget?"she asked with a voice that wasn't from this world.

Now I was so confused that I even didn't know what I didn't know.

,,W-what are you talking about?"I began to stammer.

Suddenly her mimic turned into a very sad in her eyes told me that something really bad must happen.  
But then she just shook her head and clasped her hands in mine.

,,(y/n)..You're someone very special...There's something inside of you that you'll have to keep away.."she sternly told me.

I briefed for a moment.  
Someone who looked exactly like me told me that there is something inside of me?

Could I believe that person?Maybe it was just a even a Dream.

,,Why did you take me back here to this snowy Way?"I asked her out of curiousness.

,,This is the place where everything has began.."she told me but she didn't look me right in the eyes she was looking at my wrist.

And then I took a look at was a strange ornament that almost looks like a snowflake..or a  
I never realized that..

And I knew that I didn't knew anything about only thing that I could barely remember was..my name and the place where I woke up.

,,You can't memorize on that's good.."she whispered the last sentences.

,,You..where do you know that?WHO are you?"I asked her suspicious.

This didn't feel was that Person?

,,I could ask YOU that."she stared with dark black eyes into my very soul.  
My heart stops for a second in his tracks.  
I fastly closed my eyes to wake up from this dream.

...

And then suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek.  
I cracked one eye open and registers something that was laying or better sitting on my chest and licks my face.

I blinked a few time to know what was there in front of me.  
And then I recognized a little fluffy white dog who was licking my cheek with his soft tongue.

So this was just a dream..thank goodness..I thought.

The little dog claffed happily and licked again my cheek.  
I giggled a bit.  
What a cute little dog...

,,Hey are you ok?"a voice asked me and brought me back to reality.

I shrieked a little and stares directly to the person who was talking to me.

,,Whoops sorry I didn't want to scare you."A man with light blonde hair and brown eyes apologized with a warm cheerful smile.

,,..."I didn't replied.

,,Sorry that Hanatamago was sitting at you normally she isn't like that.."he uttered sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

,,Hanatamago...?"I quietly said.

,,Oh,I'm so sorry.I didn't even told you who I name is Tino Vainamoinen."he produced himself.

I nodded.,,But where am I?"I wondered confused.

,,We found you laying frozen to death on an icy wanted to save your life so he took you carefully to our house and warmed you up."he told you with a friendly smile.

Matthias..He saved me?I have to thank him..i thought.

And then my stomach started to grumble.

,,Mhm why don't you come to the kitchen?I'm sure that you're very hungry."he laughed.

I blushed lightly and nodded shy.

I almost stumbled in the kitchen because Hanatamago ran trough my legs.

But then someone catched me before I could fall to the floor.  
The first thing I saw were icy blue eyes that were behind thin glasses.

I blushed because of the intense of his eyes.

,,T-thanks."I stammered.

,,N' Pr'bl'm.."he murmured and turned away.

,,Ah,Su-san you're already was the work?"Tino asked Berwald with his cheerful smile.

,,G''d b't wh' 's sh'?"Berwald asked.

,,Oh,this is (y/n).We found her frozen to death now she's staying here until she feel better!"Tino replied happily.

Berwald nodded and turned to me.  
,,F''l W'lc'm' (y/n)."he shortly said.

,,Oh by the way,where's Emil?"Tino asked Berwald.

,,H' 's st'll 'n Sch''l."Berwald answered.

How many people live here?And are they only men?I thought.  
Maybe it wasn't good to stay here.I don't know all the persons that live here.  
And maybe I'm the only female here...

,,Hey,(y/n) what would you like to eat?"Tino asked friendly.

,,(Favorite food).."I replied shy.  
,,Ok I'm on it!"Tino said cheerfully.

While Tino was back at his cooking someone laid a blanket around my shoulders.

,,You shouldn't get a new Fever.."someone behind you said monotonly.  
As you turned around it was Lukas who looked at you emotionless and then turned to his seat next to Berwald.

He took the newspaper and started to read.  
Silence.  
The only thing I could hear was the sound of making food and the rustle of paper.

After a few minutes I recognized that Berwald was staring at me.  
His stare was so pricking that I turned my head down to avoid his blick.

His stare felt like it would go through me and that he saw things inside of me that I couldn't recognized by myself.

I gulped.  
And as if he could read my mind he turned away.

,,Ok,(y/n) your dish is ready.I hope you like it."Tino announced smiling.

I nodded and took a was really delicious not only because it was my favorite dish.

The food was delicate and the warmth filled my stomach.  
I didn't realized how hungry I was all the time.  
And I was a little embarrassed that I ate so fast that the others at the table had only just begun to eat their food.

,,Hey how are you-"

And before Matthias could finish his sentence the front door went open and fastly smashed closed.

,,I'm home."A silvered hair boy grunted.  
,,Oh welcome back was school?"Tino asked him cheerfully.  
,,Like always."he replied.

,,I see and-"  
Before Tino could continue Emil sat down at the dinner table and began to eat his plate of food.

,,Well how are you today,(y/n)?"Matthias asked me grinning.  
,,Better I think..."I answered.

,,Good to would you like the idea of living with us?We need a pretty girl like you around here and I'm pretty sure that you would be a great Housewife."Matthias exclaimed laughing.

I looked at him he save me just because he want me to be their housewife?

Suddenly Berwald hit Matthias with his plate on his head.  
,,D'n't b' s' r'd' t' ''r g''st."Berwald replied calm.  
His stoic face shut Matthias mouth.

,,Anyway did I miss something?"Emil replied annoyed.  
It looked like he didn't like me very much.

,,Your Friends found me laying in the because they're no heartless morons they saved my life.  
And now I'm staying here until I feel better..."I answered sternly.

,,Actually they're my brothers."Emil told me.

,,Thanks you for saving me and letting me stay I have to go know."I replied drily.

I didn't want to bother them so I took the oppunity to go but where I didn't know yet.

,,Well if you really want to...But I think it's a little too cold in this outfit..."Emil pointed at me.

As I looked down at me the only thing I wore was a Extra sized T-shirt that goes straight over my waist...

I blushed ten shades of red darker.  
What the...?Why is this the only thing I wear?!And why didn't Tino told me that I just wore a T-shirt?I thought embarrassed.

,,Wait,who changed my clothes?!"I asked shocked.  
Everyone was looking at Matthias.

,,Matthias did you change (y/n) clothes?"Tino asked Matthias.

,,What?Why are you always think it's me?!It wasn't me!Better asked Luke!"Matthias grunted angry.

And know all the attention was on Lukas.  
,,I changed her clothing because her dress was wet."he said emotionless.  
,,If someone's frozing it wouldn't be better if he doesn't wear wet clothes..."he continued.

,,And for a second I thought Lukas is a pervert."Matthias exclaimed laughing.  
And then Lukas grabbed Matthias tie and choked him.  
,,I'm not you Anko..."Lukas replied annoyed.

Tino laughed awkwardly and turned to his dish.

I just stood there stunning.  
And I couldn't help but guys were strange but so enchanted too.

I went to say something as I felt a hard twinge which goes trough my heart and then i passed out.

I could still hear the shocked screaming of the others and the food steps coming towards me.

And then everything went _dark again_.


	3. One of us?

Nordics X Reader *Never forget*

Chapter 3  
One of us?

As I opened my eyes I was surrounded of darkness.

Again.  
I grunted annoyed.

How often I have to pass out?It's like in romances.

They die so often and then awake again that you get so annoyed that you wish that they really die.

Well in the end they did...mostly.

But I wasn't at the snowy way again.

Now I was at a lake that was the only thing I could see in this darkness.

The water looked more like a big watery moon.  
I touched the water with my fingertips as it turned into ice of the contact and froze my hand within the lake.  
I pulled at my hand and try to get my hand out of it.

,,Wait!" the voice that talked to me earlier, as I fainted the first time, talked to me.

,,What is it now?!",I grunted she, he or whatever want to tell me over and over again that I lost my memories?

,,I have to tell you something important!That is the reason why you pass out again!" a little red fairy told me sternly.

,,And what is it?"I asked seriously.  
,,Wait a sec you let me pass out?How did you do that?", I wondered confused.

,,Doesn't matter right now.I found a way how to get back your memories!"she told me excited.

,,Wait how can I be sure that you're not kidding me?"I asked suspicious.  
,,Well you passed out because of me,remember?"she replied back.

,,You have to know something about me!Otherwise you wouldn't say things like 'Do you forgot' and stuff."  
I told her.

,,Yeah but just a little...But that is unneccecary right way how to get back your memories is...

...

,,Guys do you think she'll be alright?Tino asked worried.

,,Don't be always so won't die so ?She survived such a frost!"Emil uttered annoyed.

,,Wow Emil don't be so cold!"Matthias narrowed his eyes bewildered.

Normally he isn't like there's something behind his behavement.

,,Yeah,why do you hate her?"Tino asked Emil.

,,What the..?I don't hate 's just so strange..."Emil replied calm.

,,Wh't th'n?"Berwald ask curious.

,,Didn't you guys saw it?This symbol at her wrist...  
This means...she is one of us..."  
Emil stressed seriously.

The Nordics went quietly and took a look at her.  
And then they saw it too.

This crown that almost looked likea snowflake.  
,,Did she knew about it herself?"Lukas asked.

,,Looks like she forgot about it..."Matthias answered.

,,Why do you think so?"Tino asked him confused.

,,Well why would I ran threw the snow without a reason?Aaand she always looks like she didn't know anything!" Matthias said proudly of his realisation.

,,Like you would..."Emil replied skeptically.

,,Hey!Don't be like that Icy!" Matthias said angrily.

,,We have to wake her up..."Lukas replied emotionless.

,,I wouldn't do that maybe she hit her head and now she has a concussion !"Tino said nervously.

,,Like what?!Wouldn't she be in a comatose then?"Emil asked.

,,Well then Guys,I do it like a prince!  
Kiss her and rescue her from her curse!"Matthias said with sparkling eyes.

,,No way then she will never wake up!",Emil replied disgusted.

Matthias looked hurt and sad to the ground because of Emil's harsh words.

But then suddenly her body shift a little and began to tremble.

,,W-Whoah!What's with her?!"Tino stuttered surprised.  
As he went down to take a look at her he catched a punch right into his face and directly fell on his back.

,,'r' y'' 'lr'ght?"Berwald asked him gentle and helped him up.

,,Do I look like I'm ok?!"Tino stuttered shocked.

And then suddenly (y/n) stood in front of the Nordics with a very VERY creepy dark Aura.  
Her eye circle was a poisonous green and (h/l) (h/c) was flying around and there where shiny long vampire teeth that would even scare Romania.

Her fingernails were colored in bloody red,long and sharp.

And the creepiest thing was the thick Tail that looks like it was from a Dino.

Everyone of the Nordics went trembling even Berwald and Lukas.  
Emil gulped.  
,,Maybe she isn't _one of us_ and I was wrong!" He stressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffhanger:3  
How should i continue?Please review so i can get more inspiration and ideas how to go on.

I am sorry that this chapter is so short but the next will be longer.

See you :*


	4. A Loving Heart

Formularbeginn

Nordics X Reader * Never forget*

Chapter 4  
Loving Heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(y/n) eyes were sparkling dangerously and looked closely into everyone's eyes.  
Tino was trembling through his whole body and hid behind Berwald.

Suddenly she jumped and lunged at Lukas and they both fell with a hard thump on the floor.

(y/n) then ripped the selfmade scarf of him in pieces and his pullover.  
,,Don´t! Not the scarf I was knitting  
at this for two months!", Tino whined.

But her cold dead look instantly shut Tinos mouth.  
Then her attention was back at Lukas who laid with an emotionless face in front of her.

,,You ...I want your heart!"(y/n) said hungrily and greedily.  
Her eyes were sparkling with a hint of joy.

Lukas still went quiet and tried to carefully touch her face but she clapped his hand away and went down to his neck.  
Then she licked with her tongue at his neck what made him blush a little.

At this sight Emil and Tino were blushing too.  
,,Hey, you! Stop making intimate things in front of us!", Matthias grumbled.

For that he was kicked to the wall with her tail while she was continuing.  
She opened her mouth and her long sharp teeth were glinting in the light.  
Lukas eyes widened a bit.  
He knew what comes next.

As (y/n) was ready to bite him in his neck he thrusted his knee directly into her stomach and let her fell with a scream next to him.

Emil reacted directly and got a something to captivated her with it.

,,Oi, Norge are you ok?!", Matthias asked shocked.

,,Almost ...", Lukas murmured with a hint of shock.

(y/n) waved about and screamed around and tried to get free but then Matthias got a frying pan and knocked her out.

,,Sorry, sweetie but that was for Tino's selfmade scarf and for throwing me against the wall!", Matthias huffed.

,,Matthias!That isn't a way how to treat a lady!", Tino reminded him.

,,Well THIS thing isn't a lady anymore!", Emil replied sarcastically.

,,Wh't sh''ld w' d' n'w?", Berwald asked with his deep voice.

,,For now she´s sedated.", Lukas replied calm.

,,Great, now we have a demon in our house!Is anyone here a Exorcist?", Emil asked annoyed.

,,Aren't you an exorcist,Lukas?", Tino asked him.

,,No, but maybe Arthur or up before she will awake!", Lukas urged them.

They nodded and took the transformed (y/n) to the backyard of the car and took the seatbelt and strapped her well.

The others then sat beside her and took a closely look after her to make sure that she won't attack someone again.  
After some Minutes (y/n) wake up and regarded her surroundings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
W-what is going on? Why am I feeling so bad?! I questioned myself and felt my brain like it would burn or crack together...  
I still didn't felt like myself yet...  
I looked around and noticed that I was in a car.

And then I saw my face in the mirror.  
I shrieked and waved my hands around as I recognized that I was bounded with a rope.  
I gulped and looked at the five men in the small car.  
Everyone of them was staring at me surprised.  
Well except of Matthias.

He couldn't because he is the driver and has to take a look at the street in front of him.

,,A-are y-you o-ok (y/n)?", Tino stuttered nervous and barely look into my face.  
Well after I saw my own face I could understand the reason for not looking into my face...

,,Hey! Don't think that we'll take this situation so easily!", Emil replied seriously and gave my cheek a tug.

,,Pwease stock zhat!"I said sheepishly.  
Emil than let go of my cheek and turned around while huffing.

,,Don't be so mean to her.I don't think that she wants this situation either, brother dearest.", Lukas replied calm.

,,DON'T call me brother DEAREST!", Emil uttered angrily and stressed especially the word ,,Dearest".

,,I will but just when you call me Big Brother.", Lukas said calm but in his eyes were a glint of enjoy and happiness.

,,Oh not again...Will you not see any end to it?I will never call you that!", Emil huffed.

,,I know you want to...Come on say my name.", And he also mouthed the word.  
,,Come Brother!"

Emil then hit his brother with his shoe what shut his mouth.

,,Guys! Stay serious we have a big problem and this is sitting right next to us.", Matthias replied seriously.  
Everyone was staring holes at me.

Well not exactly...Berwald still had his Pokerface, Emil was huffing and pouting and tried to stare a hole in my face.  
Lukas glanced at me with narrowed eyes and Tino just sat there nervously and tried to relax the tensed atmosphere.

After a few horrible silence minutes we arrived at a very luxurious old villa.  
It looks a little shabby but after all it has a bit of that mystery flair that scary Mansion always have.

And suitable to it, it thundered so that you could see scary outlines behind the Mansion.

,,Welcome to Romania!The place were the vampires and demons lives!", Matthias laughed half heartily.

,,D-demons? V-vampires?!", Tino stuttered scared.  
,,Are you sure that Vladimir is an exorcist? Isn't he a vampire?", Emil asked skeptically.

,,No not is a magician like me too but Arthur is there for a visit.", Lukas said.  
,,But he is a exorcist right?", Emil asked hopefully.

,,No.", Lukas replied calm.  
Emil went silent for a few minutes.

,,What?!And why did we travel so long in that small car?", Emil complained.

,,Sh' 'sn't ' d'm'n...", Berwald said.

,,What makes you so sure about that?", Matthias asked curious and looked skeptically in the front mirror.

,,Sh' d''sn't s''m l'k' 'n'...", Berwald snorted.

,,What a quick-whited argument...", Matthias replied.

After Matthias parked at the side of the castle they climed out and took me carefully with them.

,,Hey Arthur here is the dangerous demon lady!", Matthias laughed.

..Stay serious idiot...", Lukas mumbled annoyed.

Arthur sweat dropped and lent the five Nordics inclusive (y/n) into the big mansion.

,,So the problem is THIS thing?", Arthur narrowed his eyes.

,,Hey she isn't a thing! Don't be so rude to her!", Tino defended me.

I felt very uncomfortable around these guys...  
I'm a transformed demon or more a devil and everyone of them has something against me now.  
Well I can't complain, what would you do if you save someone and this someone turns suddenly into a demon who wants to slide you down into little pieces.

Oh my...why does it always turn out badly for me?!

,,Hellooo there my friends~ what can I do for you?", A slim young man with strawberry blonde hair and a black little hat with curly strings welcomed us.

,,Oh there you are Vlad. We have a little Problem here..."Arthur pointed at (y/n).

,,Ah I see...but I don't know how I can turn a demon back to his human side..."Vladimir said sheepishly.

Emil clenched his fist angrily and stared into his brothers eyes.  
,,See what I said?", Lukas said calm.

,,Why the hell-"  
Before Emil could continue his sentence he was interrupted by Tino.

He looked sad to the ground and whispered:  
,,Oh it's so sad we've travelled the whole way here just to hear that no one can help us? So our little (y/n) never will turn back to normal?"  
In his eyes was a playful glint.

Matthias narrowed his eyes.  
,,Tino you-"  
And then he cached a fist right into his gut.  
From no other one then Tino...

,,Oh well...if she is so precious to you guys I can't help but help you.", Vlad laughed friendly and took the opportunity to get closer to me.

He looked me deep in the eyes.  
,,What? Don't stare at me like-"  
And then suddenly my heart stopped for a second and I feel that pain in my chest again.  
My heart began to beat much slower than usual and my sight went a blood red.

Everything around me turned in something that scares me.

I had the feeling that I was thirsty and just fresh blood directly from the heart of someone could still my thirst.

One side of me felt really disgusted of that thought.  
But for now I was thirsty and all I want is blood!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n) was back to her transformed form and stared at everyone.  
The Nordics tried to stay calm and to overview the sudden situation.

Arthur was surprised and held his spell book ready.  
Vladimir just stood there in awe.

Suddenly (y/n) jumped high in the air like before and wanted to swoop down at one of the guys.

(Y/n) was watching everyone and was looking for her victim.

A tall man with a long coat suddenly walks into the room and around him was a scary aura.

(Y/n) didn't let herself be impressed of that and started to attack the man.  
Arthur and the others couldn't react directly to what happened right know.

KASCHINK!  
(Y/n) went still and looked surprised in the eyes of the man.  
A long metal stab was pressed hard against her neck.

,,O-oh w-what a-are you doing here Ivan?", Arthur blabbers scared.

,,Oh didn't I tell you that I came around for a visit? Well however what is that for a welcoming, da?"  
Ivan said smiling but behind that smile was something icy what everyone made stop in his tracks in shudder.

Even (y/n).  
,,Hey Ivan! Captivate her!", Matthias shouted.  
He smiled and hugged the demon lady tight.

(Y/n) screamed surprised and tried to get free.

,,(y/n)..."Lukas stated calm.  
Devilish red eyes looked directly at him.  
Arthur, Vlad and Lukas stood in a triangle and hold their hands.

,,We the three Guardians of Light order you demon to get out of (y/n)!"The trio said in unison.

Magical runes appeared around (y/n)'s body and kettle her tight.  
Ivan let go of her and (y/n) flew in the air as dark shadows got out of her body.  
Her red eyes turned back to normal.  
The tail, the claws and the long sharp teeth disappeared suddenly and (y/n) slid slowly to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I felt rid of that scary demon side.  
I blinked a few times and watched slowly my surroundings.  
There were the Nordics and four strange guys I didn't know.  
But I realized what I did as I was in this strange body...

I kneeled down and bowed.  
,,I'm deeply sorry for causing so much trouble and half killed you guys.

I´m so sorry! I didn't know what was going on with me but please take my apolo-"

,,It's okay, love.", Arthur said and smiled friendly.  
,,Pff I don't think so...She almost killed Lukas!", Emil huffed.

,,Oh so you do like me brother dearest?", Lukas smiled.  
Emil blushed a deep red and turned around.  
,,Like I do..."Emil murmured.

,,I heard of some rumors that there is existing a evil fairy who appears in persons dreams and turn them into distorted mirror images of themself...  
Like this situation with you..."Arthur explained calm.

,,So that mean that this Fairy was in (y/n)'s brain?!", Matthias stated shocked.

,,N' 'n h'r dr''m.", Berwald muttered.  
,,You really don't listen, do you?", Vlad sweat dropped.

,,Will this fairy appear again in my dreams?Its true I saw her as I fainted!", I asked.

,,Well this fairy is after lonely Humans who doesn't know where to belong and who are nothing...The only thing that can protect you against her is a Loving heart!", Arthur replied serious.

,,Is this Fairy really so strong? I've never seen one!", Tino asked confused.

,,This is the problem...as the rumors said that the fairy just appears in one ever saw her in real life.", Vlad exclaimed.

,,A loving heart, da?", Ivan request.  
,,Y-yes! But you're lovely enough I think Mr Ivan!", Arthur blabbered scared and nervously.

,,Ahh you're so nice Arthur.", Ivan smiled and took Arthur with him.  
He cried a long way out of tears after himself as Ivan took him with him.

Someone laid a jacket around my shoulders.  
,,Let's get home (y/n).", Tino smiled friendly.

,,B-but everything I had done..I almost killed Lukas and I ripped yourself made scarf into little pieces...", I said while looking at the ground.

,,It's okay. It wasn't your intention after if we find this evil fairy we will kick her in the butt!", Matthias replied laughing.

,,Yeah you're one of us...We are a team now.", Emil smiled kindly.

,,Guys...Thank you so much!", I smiled and had little tears in my eyes.

,,But why are you guys take me to your team?", I asked out of curiousness.

They didn't look like they would welcome anyone who just appeared suddenly in front of them.

,,W'll th' r''s'n 's th's...", Berwald muttered and showed me something that really looked similar to something I know.


End file.
